Reveldias
by Anniex-chan
Summary: Las rebeldias propias de la edad aparecen en todos incluso en los magos, aunque cada uno los tome en distintos niveles...HPDM..Yaoi


Ya saben que los personaje de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa J.K.R.; también debo advertirles que esto es un fic Yaoi así que si no les agrada este tipo de historias pues………………..que hacen aquí? XDDDDDD espero que disfruten la historia nee, XDDDDDDDDD como si fuera un cine a o algo así XDDDDDDDDD naaa no me hagan caso estoy algo rayada XDDDDDDDD ahora si a leer!

Ahh si otro aviso, en este fic Sirius no ha muerto, no tenia corazón para escribir algo con Sirius muerto, aun no pudo reponerme de ese golpe y guardo las esperanzas de que vuelva a aparecer ….. Sirius………

.-………………- dialogos

_Pensamientos directos del personaje._

"_..." –ironias opara remarcar cosas, según contexto._

_Si no se entiende algo avisarme . _

Era una mañana aparentemente tranquila, el sol brillaba sin ninguna nube que pueda ocultarla, parecía feliz de haber salido un dia mas y estaba dispuesto a contagiar a todos con esa alegría, pero como todo en la casa de los Malfoy, era apariencias, para cualquiera que visitara la noble casa de los Malfoy, esa era una familia "prefecta", claro obviamente sin contar lo mortifago, precisamente ese era el punto de la discordia del dia, un punto que se estaba haciendo repitente.

.-Padre, ya te lo he repetido miles de veces como quieres que te lo diga para que me entiendas, NO ME INTERESA CONVERTIRME EN MORTIFAGO (N.A : El negocio familiar .)Buff es que ya me tienes arto con ese tema-.

.-Muchacho insolente, cuida tu lengua, con quien te has creído que hablas. El estar en plena adolescencia no justifica tu actitud tan innoble y rebelde. Eres un Malfoy no un mago cualquiera, y ahora hasta te comportas como un sangre sucia.-Esta última frase lo dijo con un gesto de asco que disgusto terriblemente al joven heredero Malfoy.

.-Grrr pero que estupideces dices,ja no me hagas reír haciéndote el noble y señor todopoderoso ahora, sabes este teatrito ya no me convence, y también estoy arto de fingir al hijo perfecto, que quiere ser como su padre. Sabes hubo una época en la que para mi eras ese señor rey del mundo, y quería ser como tu, pero mírate ahora, que es lo que queda de ti, tener que arrodillarte y bajar la cabeza ante un pelele como Voldemort - Malfoy padre puso cara de pánico y asombro al escuchar a su hijo decir el nombre de su señor sin respeto y sobre todo sin miedo, tal vez si lo había criado mejor de lo que pensó….

.-Como tu lo has dicho padre, soy un Malfoy, y un Malfoy no se rebaja ante nadie, a lo mejor el que necesita recordarlo eres tu.

Y sin decir una palabra más salio del estudio, dejando a un Malfoy padre entre sorprendido, enojado y feliz……

Draco salio echo furia del estudio de su padre, lo había mandado llamar una vez mas por ese maldito tema de los mortifagos, le dijo que la ceremonia de la iniciación seria en 2 meses y que ya estaba listo para hacerla, que tenia un gran futuro en las filas de "su señor", Aggg tan solo de pensar en convertirse en "eso" se le revolvía el estomago, servir a un ser que ni siquiera era humano, era una imitación de ser vivo, aun recordaba la vez en que lo vio, y vio también a su padre ser humillado de una forma en la que jamás hubiera siquiera llegado a imaginar, iagg no fue buena idea recordar ese momento, ahora debía correr al sanitario.

Cuando por fin se recupero, Draco se fue a su habitación, a descansar un poco, ese recuerdo lo tenía demasiado fresco y aun no podía recuperarse del todo. Siempre lo habían educado para que supiera que el era mucho mas que cualquiera, era superior a un mago normal, el era un Malfoy, eso lo decía todo. Pero ver a su padre en ese estado, nooo, su padre estaba loco si creía que el iba a ser igual que el, JAMAS, el no se doblegaría ante nada ni nadie y sobre todo un sangre sucia como Voldemort. Si ya sabia que era mitad muggle, se los escucho decirlo al trío de idiotas griffindor, a Potter exactamente, cuando se lo contaba a sus "mejores amigos" así que no creía que mintieran, además si algo había que rescatar del Potter de pacotilla era que era un maldito griffindor, sin busca de fama como lo creía en un principio y condenadamente justo ahh y claro una cualidad muy recalcable, endiabladamente guapo…………un momento. Draco se paro bruscamente de su cama. Había pensado que Potter estaba ….., no es que sea mentira, los entrenamientos habían hecho su efecto y para ser sinceros feo no era, podría decirse que era el mas guapo de howarts después de el claro……-Aaaaaaayyyyy- un grito exasperado salio del ala oeste de la casa Malfoy-Esto es un universo alterno, como he podido pensar en Potter de esa manera. No no no no, esto no esta pasando-Draco se quejaba haciendo berrinche por toda su habitación hasta que cayo en su cama resignado. De seguro ese incidente con el "que-no-merece-ser-nombrado"lo había afectado mas de lo que pensaba, o a lo mejor si lo había visto y lo ha maldecido o algo así, vamos puede ser, ya que resultaba algo sospechoso que no lo hayan detectado mientras espiaba, aunque solo algo ya que por nada era el único heredero Malfoy, su padre lo había entrenado bien, seguro pensando en su "exitoso futuro" como mortifago. Pero es que el hecho de pensar así de Potter, buff mejor no seguir dándole vueltas o terminaría peor, momento, peor de lo que ya estaba- Ja ja, solo falta que me enamore de el…..O.O…..mejor me voy buscar bronca con mi padre, al menos así ya no pienso idioteces…-

Y con ese pensamiento salido de su recamara, maldiciendo mentalmente al desgraciado de Potter …….., en cuanto doblo por un pasillo, una sombra salio de la habitación continua con un extraño brillo en los ojos……..

* * *

Harry se encontraba descansando, tendido sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados debido al sol, y un brazo cubriéndolos y el otro en su pecho, su cabello caía desordenadamente en la hierba y el flequillo era un poco aplastado por el brazo que cubría sus ojos. 

Esta fue la visión que Sirius tuvo de el cuando llego a vele. Sin duda su ahijado había crecido y convertido en un muchachito muy atractivo, como es que aun no lo han cazado….auch…golpe mental por parte de Moony, jeje no podía evitarlo, el siempre le decía que no era correcto expresarse así, por eso cada vez que decía algo de ese estilo su mente reaccionaba y se corregía el solo.

.-Vaya Harry, no sabia que te gustaba dormir al aire libre, quien sabe y tu forma de animago es uno para hacerme compañía, podríamos salir a correr a los gatos juntos, que te parece?-.

Harry abrió un poco los ojos, levanto una ceja y lo miro con cara de sorpresa, confusión y escepticismo…

.-Si si ya se lo que estas pensando, pero eso es algo razonable-.

.-Y que es lo que tu brillante mente a deducido esta vez Padfoot.-Ese era Moony, el merodeador mas "sensato", bueno al menos aparentemente, por que no había que olvidar que también era un merodeador…..

.-Moony! No me pegues estos sustos por dios, no vez que aun soy muy joven para morir de un ataque al corazón?-.

.-No exageres Padfoot y dime esa brillante deducción a la que tu "maravilloso" cerebro a llegado-.

.-Wao Mony, no pensé que este dia llegara tan pronto-.

.-Dia? Que dia?-Pregunto Harry, que para entonces se había sentado para escuchar mejor la discusión de sus "tíos" favoritos, esas discusiones siempre lo divertían.

.-El dia en que Moony reconozca por fin el hecho de que soy mas brillante que el!-Sirius lo dijo con una cara de convencimiento mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente, como diciendo que el cielo es azul, es decir, totalmente convencido de su afirmación.

.-Si si Padfoot, tu cerebro tiene una brillantes natural, tan natural como la de tu forma animaga-Remus entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba de reojo mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro.-He chico!-puso las manos a las rodillas y se dirigió a Sirius como su mascota dándole una palmadita en la cabeza-quieres que traiga tu hueso de la casa, ayer lo dejaste a medio acabar.

.-Ja ja ja- Sirius rió irónicamente-Mony, lo que tu estas es celoso, por que soy mas brillante que tu y te cuesta reconocerlo-.

.-Jajaja claro tu eres mas brillante que yo jajaja quien dice lo contrario. Paddy, tu no inteligencia no es no irrefutable-.

.-Claro, he? No espera, puedes repetir lo que has dicho?

Moony y harry reían con ganas de la cara que había puesto Sirius, estas cosas son las que hacen que la vida valga la pena, pensaban Harry y Remus mientras reían del pobre Sirius.

.-Grrrr Moony, Harry, paren ya, ya fue suficiente.

.-Jajajajaja lo siento Sirius jajaja es que jajajaja si hubiera habido un espejo jajaja.

Sirius se quedo mirando a Harry por un momento creyó ver a james riendo con ellos, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y le recordó a sus tiempos en Hogwarts………un momento ...… esa escena ya la había vivido antes, y claro exactamente con james.

.-Grrr Mony,ya veras!.

.-Que pasa Paddy, jajaja por que esa irritación tan repentina, jajajaja.

.-No me lo puedo creer, has utilizado la misma treta de 5to curso.

.-De 5to curso?...

Continuara………………

Holaaaaaa a todos ( confió en que haya un "todos" leyendo el fic XDD), soy nueva en esto de los fics, este es el segundo que escribí pero que irónicamente no termino ninguno de los dos XDDDDDDDD, espero les haya gustado, si tienen dudas o sugerencias no duden en decírmelas, como dije en mi otro fic(uno one piece)quiero que esto me salga bien, así que hasta el próximo capi………..


End file.
